


Heaven in Hiding

by houseofwords



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Injury, But Not Anytime Soon, Cussing, Explicit Language, Gang!bts, I think that's it? - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Polyamory, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, also i still dk what to tag??, au- gangs, but it's implied, but they'll talk about it and probably have some, everyone just sorta a shit to one another really, got7 and bts control the city together, hot and bothersome stuff mentions/implied, like theres no actual rape/non-con, oh!, there's not gonna be smut, they just kinda butt heads but are on " good " terms, which means they just aint backstabbing each other anytime soom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofwords/pseuds/houseofwords
Summary: "You're saying that you escaped from Chulsoon's compound by stabbing the guy and hopping cities? And your plan is to keep hopping until they give up?""Glad to know you can hear, but yeah, pretty much.""If what you said is true, they're never gonna give up until they've got you locked back up at the compound with a pretty collar around your neck so you can't get away again. Or dead. But I'm sure they wouldn't go through all this just to see you die."OrJungkook is, utterly and totally, fucked for a lack of a better word.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> listen this just came to me and i busted it out... let's see if i can finish this... but i hope you all enjoy it and it's at least somewhat fun to read??

Jungkook is, utterly and totally, fucked for a lack of a better word.

He should have known that changing cities to avoid a fucking gang would only allow him so much time before they sniffed him out and started chasing after his ass once more. They were like hound dogs, in his honest opinion. Once they had your scent, they’d hunt you down until you were cornered in an alley, lips pulled back to reveal pearly teeth ( as if they’d never been stained with blood before, but Jungkook knew better than to fall into the false security of seeing something look clean ), and hunched to pounce at even the slightest twitch. So yeah, Jungkook was fucked. 

His body was tense, wound and ready to snap if one of the men made to make a move to grab him. It wasn’t like Jungkook couldn’t defend himself, because he could, but one against five? Especially if said five men probably had weapons hidden somewhere on themselves? He’d take two down at most before the rest pulled out a gun and shot him, or well, at him because damaging goods never really left anyone scott free from the boss, if he remembers correctly from what he had overheard over a month ago. Even if he did somehow manage to beat them all, which even he knew was a damn stretch, he would probably end up with too many wounds and raise suspicion everywhere he went. He didn’t need to leave an even more obvious trail straight towards him when he would be too vulnerable to fight off the second wave of goons sent to get him.

“You’re making this a lot more difficult than it needs to be, Kookie. Boss just wants you back home. He’s not mad that you cut him or ran away.” The words make Jungkook snort, the only sound he can find himself able to make with the way his throat is tightening the longer they’re all frozen in position, the tension a rising crescendo Jungkook really doesn’t want to be a part of when it comes crashing down. Disbelief paints over his features when he turns the words over in his head because there is no way in hell that the Boss isn’t furious with Jungkook swiping at him with his own knife and escaping. Maybe furious isn’t even the right word he should be using. 

Jungkook shudders internally at having to face the Boss ever after the stunt he pulled. He doesn’t even want to think of what will happen to him if he were to ever come face to face with the bastard. Instead, he focuses on calming himself down and settles for schooling his features into one that he hopes passes as either indifference or disgust. He’s really hoping for it to be the latter.

“And what makes you think I want to go back when I’ve gone through all the trouble to get away? I’m not gonna just roll over and bare my stomach like an obedient dog just so you can leash me back up again for that prick.” He knows that his words are borderline blasphemous to the men surrounding him; knows that they’ll take offense to the blatant disrespect he’s spewing and in retrospect he probably shouldn’t piss them off. At least not until he has a fucking opening to allow him to slip by as uninjured as possible.

His words do set off one of the men, he’s expecting it. The man jerks towards him, gun in hand raising and Jungkook snaps forward to meet him before he can swing his hand down and strike, his fear of being hit kick starting the adrenaline that’s starting to sweep through his veins . He manages to catch the wrist and snap it back, the sound of bone cracking deafening in the silence that had surrounded after the goon had made a move. The gun clatters to the ground ( not going off, much to Jungkook’s relief ), the goon sags, his knees no doubt buckling from the pain, and Jungkook takes that as a cue to bring his knee up into the man’s stomach as he heads down. He’s never been one for violence, prefers to stay out of shit when it gets way too complicated or he knows when it’s over his head, but he figures that this situation is something he can’t really avoid. It’s either fight or be dragged back to Hell and have the shit beat out of him. He’d prefer to fight, thank you very much.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a gun going off and the splatter of something wet landing over his face. It’s enough to have him jerking back in surprise and allowing himself to drop the wrist he held in his grasp. For the briefest of moments, he thinks he’s the one who’s been shot, already bracing himself for the excruciating pain to blossom and blown away when it never comes, instead watches the man who had gone to struck him fall onto the floor of the alley. The gaping hole in the side of his head is enough of an indicator to Jungkook to let him know what exactly happened and that the drying substance on his face is blood and brain matter. Just the knowledge makes him stagger back against the wall and his stomach plummets as bile rises in his throat. He wants to open his mouth and throw up the contents of the measly meal he had had only hours ago, but he can’t afford to empty his stomach and he doesn’t really want to add to the mess gathering at his feet.

His eyes snap up to the man who’d spoken earlier, taking in the way he looks at the body disapprovingly like a mother who’d just caught her kid with their hand in the cookie jar and not about to fucking kill him. 

“Ah, what a waste of a bullet. You really need to be careful with your words, Kookie,” the man tsk’s, clicking the safety back on the gun before stuffing it back into his jacket and turning his attention back to him, lips parting to speak up again, “They have consequences and not everyone appreciates when a bitch speaks out of line. I was really tempted to let Daesuk hit you for speaking so badly about the Boss. After everything he’s done for you and all you can do is slander him? You’re being a bit of a brat, aren’t you?”

Each word has Jungkook’s anger rising, body trembling with the need to snap out that he has every right to spew whatever he wants because the Boss has done absolutely nothing for Jungkook except treat him as a fucking prized pet to show off and flash in other’s faces. He’s done nothing but struck him down when he deemed him too mouthy and touch him whenever he wanted because ‘pets are just possessions that need to listen and take what they’re given’. His blood boils and though Jungkook is not a violent person, he refuses to feel like he’s the one who’s the bad guy. He laughs, a full body laugh that shakes him as he doubles over to clutch his stomach. He must look a little crazy standing over a corpse, covered in blood, while he laughs surrounded by four men who could jump him at any moment and take him down. But he can’t bring himself to really care because he’s lost that ability the moment the guy threatened him like it’ll get him to listen. It might have worked when he was trapped in the compound, but out here in the world it just makes him bolder.

He inhales deeply, pushing himself back up as his lips quirk upwards and locks eyes with the guy. A silent challenge and jab at the man’s authority, he knows, and it’s thrilling. 

“You think I care about what I say about him or about being a brat? He’s the biggest piece of shit I’ve ever had the displeasure of having around me. I’m sad to hear that he didn’t bleed out from the cut. I thought I had got him good enough to take the bastard out. Next time, I’ll make sure I finish the fucking job before I take off.” His hands shake the more he speaks, but he refuses to look away from the other, still challenging him to make a move. To strike him down or kill him. He’s not too keen on the idea of dying, but if it’s the only way out of the whole web, well, fuck Jungkook thinks it’ll be fine. He kinda just wishes he had more time to spend his freedom in the city.

“You little fucking whore––” He’s already anticipating for all the men to lurch at him, body winding up to put up a fight and he barely manages to duck under a punch aimed for him, shoulder connecting with the soft of the man’s stomach and ramming him into the dumpster. He doesn’t even wait to see if he’s actually harmed the guy, too busy spinning around to throw his own fist at whoever is closest to him and is satisfied to hear the crunching of bone and a garbled mess of curses. He brings his foot up to kick at the goon’s crotch, knows it’s a cheap trick but he’s not really too worried about fighting etiquette at the moment, and watches the man double over as he clutches at his nose and crotch. 

Jungkook feels a flutter of hope in his chest for a fleeting moment; thinks he can actually manage to get out of this with little to no injuries and skip out on town like he had originally planned. It all dashes down the drain when something snaps down against the base of his skull and a fist connects with his throat. His airway constricts painfully and any air he had been sucking in chokes off with a jagged gasp as he staggers to his own knees. Pain blossoms where he’d been hit and he struggles to get any kind of air into his lungs, one hand clutched at his throat as if it’ll help and he can’t help the yelp he lets out when fingers weave into his hair and yank his hair, bring his face to look up at one of the two goons he forgotten about. 

He shouldn’t have been let his hopes get high, because even if one gang member had died, it was still four against one and those numbers never looked good. No matter how skilled or desperate he was to get away. 

The laughter forces him to open his eyes, something he didn’t even know he had done, and glares up at the two as best as he could. Black dances at the edge of his vision and Jungkook really doesn’t want to go back. He really would rather die than become someone’s pet again. He spits up at the goon closest to him, pulls his lips back to snarl at him because he will not be perceived as fucking weak in his last moments. And these will be his last moments because he’ll be damned if he goes back willingly. 

“That t-the best… You fucking.. Got? Pathetic. J-Just like the… B-Boss.” The words have the desired effect and he sees the butt of the gun before it connects with the side of his face, pain causing him to groan as he shoved back to the ground and a foot connects to his side. He hates the fact that his body is gonna show the obvious overkill these idiots are doing to him, but he knows that the beating will end soon along with him, and he’s honestly not too worried about it right now.

At least, he thinks he’s not, but the cocking of the gun has him stiffening and while this is what he’s wanted, he’s still terrified that they’ll fuck this up and it won’t be quick like he wants it to. Jungkook wants to scoff, but it hurts to even do that and he’s all for making this as less painful for himself as he can, so instead he holds it in and waits for the bullet.

What surprises him is not the sound of the gun, but that it was the sound of guns. Plural. Meaning more than one. His eyes squeeze shut, didn’t really think they’d both shoot at him, but well, surprise, surprise. When two thuds sound around him and there’s no more hits coming or pain from being shot, he lifts his head, taking in the area and notes that the men that were beating him only moments ago are lying on the ground next to him, blood beginning to pool out from under them and it’s enough to make Jungkook scramble away from the crimson spreading towards him. 

“Fucking vermin. Should have known not to be trying shit on someone else’s territory.” The voice is enough to cause the brunet to jump up, ignoring the overwhelming stabs of discomfort screaming from his body, and whirl around to the sound of someone kicking an empty can.

“Fucking hell, Joon is gonna be livid to know that there was people from Busan here. Jin is gonna have one hell of a clean up job, too.”

His eyes land on two men, both of varying heights making their way towards the scene. One of them has a scowl tilting at his lips, the shorter one of the two, while the other seem to be surveying the area with disappointment. They’re not even paying him attention, and he thinks that maybe he can dip out of the place if they’re not too worried about him, more concerned about whoever these Joon and Jin guys are and what they’re gonna be feeling. He takes a tentative step backwards, quiet but ceases when the taller male ( hair an auburn or orange color, he’s not too sure with how dark it is ) snaps his gaze at him ant tuts.

“And you! You’re the whole cause for this, aren’t you? Don’t think you’re going to be leaving us with this fucking mess without telling us what the hell happened. It doesn’t work like that, punching bag.” The way he speaks makes Jungkook want to really leave because, seriously, who the fuck talks like their scolding a kid after killing two people and to the victim of an assault? Apparently this guy, because he’s either crazy or he’s fucking crazy. Whatever it is, Jungkook knows he can’t stay here because he doesn’t know is there is going to be more people coming and he’d rather take his chances with these people trying to escape while he can rather than deal with more goons sent from Chulsoon. 

So, he does the one thing he really only knows on how to do lately.

He runs.

He hears the cursing pick up behind him and the crunch of gravel, knows that one of the two guys if not both of them, are after him and he really only needs to make it a few more steps before he’s out of the alley. Just a few more steps and he’ll be surrounded by witnesses and be in the safe clutches of knowing that nothing can happen to him in the open. His injuries make him slower, almost a mocking reminder that if he doesn’t hurry he’ll end up with more, if not dead, and he pushes himself to keep going. Just a few more steps and he’ll be home free. But it seems like nothing really is going his way because he’s only inches away before he’s being yanked back by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the brick wall, a body caging him in.

Up close he can definitely make out the man’s features. They’re delicate, skin a nice tannish color and pretty pink lips that he’s sure would look better if they weren’t thinned into a straight line, brown irises staring at him with slight disdain. So, maybe running wasn’t a good idea, but no one could blame him for at least trying.

“If you’re gonna kill me, can you do it quick? I’ve got enough beatings for the night and would really just like for this to end. If not, I’m gonna need to you to back the fuck off and let me go.” Jungkook really has lost all his ability to put finesse into his words. His body aches and really he’s surprised he hasn’t blacked out yet. The look of surprise the man shoots him though is worth a chuckle, causing him to wince when his ribs twinge painfully at the slight action.

“You’ve got balls, kid. I’ll give you that, but kill you? I don’t kill just anyone,” the man’s voice is smooth, rolls of his tongue and through Jungkook’s ears easily enough. If he hadn’t just watched him ( okay, heard but same difference ) kill one of the guys beating him, he might have believed him. His features must have given that away though, because the guy leans back, head tilted down the alley and towards the scene they’d left behind. “They were crossing boundaries, like, major boundaries. Killing them was a mercy compared to what JB would have done if he’d stumbled on the this shit on the other side of the city.”

“Maybe that would have been better,” he counters, shoulders shrugging and the action causes black dots to dance across his vision and sag against the brick wall. His body really fucking aches now, the beating and running finally catching up to him and all Jungkook wants to do is fall asleep and kind of never wake up. “Those fuckers deserve more than just a bullet to the head.” And yes, Jungkook isn’t violent, as he likes to remind himself thousands of times, but he’s in pain and can’t be bothered when every one of Chulsoon’s men along with the man himself are scum of the fucking earth. 

The man can only whistle, low and short, before laughing. It’s loud and bright, something that he’s never seen shared so freely and it really startles him. Just who the hell were these people? 

“Man, that’s funny shit. Yo, Gi, you hear that? Kid here says that we should have done more that.” It’s only then that Jungkook takes notice of the other man, Gi as he was named, making his way towards them, pace to his own leisure. The man, hair blond, only scoffs and jabs a thumb behind him and he speaks up, “Jin said he’ll be here soon to clean this shit up and said that Joon wants the kid so he can… Ask some questions.”

The pause sends alarms blaring around in the brunet’s mind and he straightens,hands coming to shove the man against him away. Panic sweeps through him because he knows exactly what that means. Knows that these men aren’t just people who carry guns and he’ll be damned if he’s being locked up in another place. He shoves and shove and shove, arms flailing as he blabbers out that ‘he’s not going back’ and ‘you’ll have to fucking kill me to take me anywhere’ to the men. His body is protesting and really, he’s surprised that he can even muster this much energy to still fight back after having his ass whooped and running.

He must have been hysterical or something ( he would go with something because being hysterical means he was emotional and Jungkook is anything but emotional when things get tough ) because he feels hands wrapping around his biceps and pressing him against the wall once more, a muted ‘shut the fuck up’ and ‘shut him up’ spilling from the other two. He doesn’t hear much after because there’s another sharp pain on the side of his face and everything fades to black.

He really is so fucked.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i busted out the second chapter quicker than i thought... i can't promise that the third one will be coming just as quick as this one but it should be up sometime this week or next week! hope this is okay! 
> 
> WARNING !! this chapter has implications of non consensual touching/rape and if that makes you uncomortable you can skip it !! it starts at " His life with chulsoon. " and ends at " "Lavish," he voiced... "

Consciousness comes trickling back into Jungkook’s sense like the cracking of a dam. Slowly, just the hints of a disaster looming ominously, before it all comes crashing over him much too soon. The aching of his body, once a dull throb that’s now turned into a full on constant stabbing with his every move, is enough to push him into the land of the living once more. It’s something he really wishes he could ignore in favor of turning his body over and completely forget about things that accompany with being awake. Like eating, showering, actually fucking feeling–– sleeping right now and never waking up sounds really great, fantastic even, but it’s useless when his own body refuses to stop nagging at him to do something about his aching. He groans, the sound muffled from behind his lips and he cracks his eyes open, hues taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting that fills the room.

 

It’s fairly bare, he notes groggily, the only thing aside from the bed he’s lying in is a couple of chairs pressed to the side of the room, a lamp that looks like the only source of light in the whole damn room, and a closet adjacent the bed. A typical room, aside from the window that’s missing, but it still makes his stomach churn in uneasiness. It reminds him too much of his own shitty shoebox room back at his old compound, the only difference is that at least this bed had an actual frame instead of being on the floor. A definite upgrade if anyone were to ask him. He’s just more concerned on how the hell he managed to get into a bed in the first place.

 

The concern of how he got into the bed makes him jerk, aware of the fact that he’s in a bed and not on some dingy alley floor. His heart jumps as he recalls the events that happened, figures that the only explanation for ending up in the bed is that the two men who had caught him had brought him back to talk to whoever this Joon guy was. Fear is an emotion Jungkook knows all too well, but the need to survive and escape is something he’s become all too familiar with within the past few months and he’d be damned if he was going to become some guy’s punching bag just to get information out of him. 

 

He scans the room again, eyes landing on the door only a couple feet away and he knows that strolling out of the place is going to be anything but easy. Not because Jungkook can see a lock on it, though he’s sure it probably is locked, but because they wouldn’t just leave him in a room unattended if they really did want something out of him. The thought makes him snort, fingers coming to grip at the blanket covering him and rip it off. He’s not sure how long he has until someone comes looking for him, but he really doesn’t want to be around for when they do come. He’d much more prefer to be long gone, a whisper in the wind sort of thing, and to disappear without a trace. The most they probably have on him is what he looks like and that he’s injured. No name, no age, no dialect ( maybe, he’s not too sure about that ). He’s practically a fucking ghost and he’s going to keep it that way no matter what.

 

His feet connect with the floor and he straightens himself up, ignoring the way his body protest at the action, and moves to get to the chairs from the other side of the room. If he can get close enough to inspect just how sturdy they are he might be able to break the door knob down, if not the whole door. It would cause a commotion, but he’d have enough time to slip out if he was lucky enough. Jungkook’s thoughts cut off the moment his body lurches backwards, his arm strained backwards and he stumbles back to keep himself righted until he lands his ass back onto the bed. He blinks, eyebrows scrunched together as he glances to his left arm to figure out what the hell had just happened. What his eyes land on makes him stop for a second, then two, three, his brain taking a moment to process what the actual hell he is seeing.

 

“Handcuffed? Are you fucking shitting me right now?” The words are raspy, probably from the lack of use of his voice, and sound frighteningly loud in the the quiet that blankets the room. He’s a little miffed he hadn’t realized he’d been shackled to the bed earlier, something he probably should have noticed but he’ll blame it on the fact that he was distracted by the pain as an excuse. So much for trying to get to the chairs unless he wanted to drag the whole fucking bed with him.

 

He stops at the thought. Dragging a whole bed throughout the whole place wouldn’t be smart, but it wouldn’t be a problem if all he need to get to was the chairs. There’s only a few, but he’s sure that he can use one to break the headboard and then another for the door, even if it’ll cause more trouble than what he originally wanted. If people did hear him, and he knows someone will, he figures he can just beat the shit out of them with the broken bits of the chair he has at that point and then book it. It’s a terrible plan, but it’s the only one he has and it’s honestly better than no plan.

 

* * *

 

Dragging a bed while handcuffed to said bed was probably one of the most _difficult_ things in Jungkook’s life. Ever. Then again, the only thing that it had to compete with was escaping his old compound after he stabbed Chulsoon. Still, it was something he really hopes he never has to do again just to get to some _measly fucking chairs_.

 

He grumbles softly, letting go of the bed once he deems that he’s close enough to the chairs and uses his leg to pull it close to him ( his foot hooked around one leg and curling his own towards him ) until he’s got it in his hands. It’s wooden, like everything else he’s set his eyes on and Jungkook briefly wonders if he should just burn the whole place down with everyone in it. He dismisses the thought just as quick because, well, while he might want out ( of this life and world ) killing himself along with whoever else is in here is something he doesn’t want to be bringing to the gates of Heaven. He’ll let that be other people’s job.

 

The sound that ricochets around the room when the chair connects with the wood of the headboard makes Jungkook wince and pause, ears straining to hear for any sounds of someone heading his way. He counts to ten, takes a deep breathe and repeats his actions until the chair breaks. Dread bubbles up in him and he shakes his head, silent ‘no, no, no’s’ and ‘oh, god, please’ slipping past his lips as he gathers up one of the legs that had broken away from the chair. The bed is virtually almost untouched, the only sign that it had taken a beaten were the very small dents created. It makes Jungkook hiss and start to thrash at the bedframe with the leg, actions only stemming from his desperation. This was the only thing he had thought of and if he couldn’t even get the fucking cuff off his wrist, or the bed at the very least, then he was completely fucked.

 

Too consumed in trying to escape, Jungkook failed to notice the faint click coming from the door or the set of eyes watching him from the door in amusement.

 

“If you keep that up, Joon is gonna have your head.”

 

The deep voice is enough to startle Jungkook from what he’s doing, the leg slipping from his fingers to land upon the bed with a soft thud. He whips around to stare at the man leaning against the doorframe, posture stiffening when he takes note that this man is someone completely new, which means that he’s unknown and a complete threat to him. The smirk that plays at the other’s lips is enough to make Jungkook scowl, his eyes narrowing into a glare as he inches back, hand groping at the bed in search for the leg he had dropped earlier. He didn’t have a weapon back at the alley, which had left him vulnerable, but he’ll be damned if someone gets the fucking jump on him again. 

 

Fool him once, shame on them. Fool him twice? He’s fucking dead.

 

“Sorry to say, but I don’t give a _shit_ if he wants my head or not for damaging a fucking bed,” he makes a wild gesture to his wrist, the one with the handcuff clasped around it before moving it to the head of the bed frame. The guy’s eyes follow his movements, an almost bored look settling upon his features and it irk Jungkook to no end. “Maybe if I wasn’t chained like some animal, I wouldn’t feel inclined to ruin your guys’ shit.” 

 

The only response he gets is a chuckle, before the man is pushing off from the doorframe and heads towards him. He walks slow, eyes scanning over the whole scene before him as if it’s a murder scene that needs to be analyzed and it sets Jungkook on edge because it’s just not natural for someone to be so collected about the whole scenario. His grip on the leg tightens and he raises it slightly, as if brandishing it will be warning enough to the other and takes a step back.

 

“Don’t fucking get closer or I’ll beat your brains out, I swear to God,” he hisses, voice only the slightest higher with each step the man takes when he ignores his threat. “I’m serious! You don’t think I won’t? I won’t even flinch _you piece of––_ ” Whatever Jungkook was going to say next cuts off when he finds himself being knocked back onto the bed, the wooden leg flying from his grasp as a hand tightens around his free wrist and another around his throat. Whatever playful attitude the man had earlier was gone, replaced with something Jungkook could only describe as fucking terrifying. It was like the man wasn’t even looking at him, sharp eyes already narrowed even more as the hand around his throat pressed down just a bit more. Not enough to cut his breathing off completely, but enough to struggle to take in air properly.

 

“Listen here, cutie, and listen fucking _good_. You’ve only got one free hand and locked away from the public, which means no one will be coming to rescue your ass anytime soon. You’re really not in any position to be making threats towards me or to any of the others in your situation,” he stops for a moment, eyes still burning as he looks over his face and Jungkook would spit in the other’s face if he could afford to lose the split moment of air. “Now, instead of being a mouthy _shit stain_ , why don’t you just sit there all pretty and only open that mouth of yours when you’re being––”

 

“V, are you seriously fucking with the kid already? Fucking Christ, we said to check on what the hell he was doing, not kill him.” 

 

Jungkook isn’t sure he’s ever been more relieved to hear a familiar voice of that Gi guy from the alley before now. The fingers around his neck loosen, before they’re gone altogether along with the body that had been top of his. He inhales deeply, never more thankful for something as simple as air to be gracing his lungs. He makes a mental note to steer fucking clear of whoever the hell ‘V’ is and not to piss him off for future reference. Rule of thumb should be that when held captive one shouldn’t piss of any off their captors because they held your life in the palm of their hands. One wrong thing and it was six feet under. He knows because he had front row seats every time Chulsoon had someone executed for being incompetent.

 

He hears a scoff, probably from this V person, and shuffling from across the room. Sitting up should probably be something he should be doing, but he thinks he can allow himself this slight rebellious act. At least this could be taken as him being in shock or whatever and not as him being defiant. One for Jungkook, zero for these assholes.

 

“Hey, kid, get the fuck up. We don’t have all day for you to be contemplating life or wondering if that really just happened. I don’t know what you said or did, but V’s not gonna jump you again. Well, long as you cooperate.” Okay, strike that, he really couldn’t care less about Gi and he takes back whatever he said about being relieved about his voice. Fuck him, seriously. But he still huffs, just a rush of air from his nose, and pushes himself to sit up and stare at the small group of men gathered at the door of the room. There’s only three of them–– V, Gi, and someone he can only assume is Joon if the way he’s holding himself is any indication–– and he can’t help but wrinkle his nose. He really fucking wishes he had been able to escape this hell before it had come down to this.

 

“Fuck you, I’ll take all the time I _need_ because I just had some fucker attack me because he can’t handle some simple words. Learn to leash your fucking _dog_.” Internally, Jungkook knows he’s fucked up again and mentally kicks himself down to the ground. He’s going to die in this room for being a fucking idiot and then no one will know. He won’t be buried next to his parents and his brother will never know if he’s gotten away from Chulsoon and still try to find an out for him. He’ll never get freedom again because he can’t learn to control his fucking mouth and die in this very room.

 

The air is tense and he sees V tense, eyes burning with hatred and he looks like he’s about to fucking murder him ( within good reason too ) and Jungkook is ready for him this time. Except the pounce never comes, instead the guy, Gi, throws an arm around him and starts to haul him out the door. The sole action makes Jungkook blink, body still tense and ready for something that’s obviously not going to come as he listens to V thrash against Gi moving further down the hall. 

 

“Gonna be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to be this snippy. Was thinking you’d be bawling your eyes out and begging or at the very least terrified.” The smooth tone warrants Jungkook’s attention to shift to the man still left at the door, expecting to meet the other’s eyes but only taking in how the other watches the door with a blank look. He’s not quite sure how to asses this turn of events and lets his body relax a little, jerking his chin up in an attempt to come off tough or at least intimidating. It probably doesn’t work, because the guy is moving from the other side of the room to settle in front of Jungkook with the spare chair.

 

While he’s doing that, Jungkook can take in his appearance discreetly. Hair a dark purple that’s swept up and over to the side, revealing his forehead and plump lips that look softer than they probably are. His eyes aren’t too big, neither too small, and Jungkook isn’t too worried about the slope or shape of his nose either. Overall, the man is attractive, but he’s not stupid enough to let his looks fool him to let himself fall completely defenseless. This man could kill him anytime he wanted and Jungkook couldn’t do anything to stop him if it came down to that. Instead, he finds himself shrugging, keeping his eyes trained on the man before.

 

“Why cry when it won’t get you anywhere? I’ll just end up looking like shit and still not be anywhere near escaping from this hell. Begging makes you look pathetic and I refuse to grovel on my knees for something I know I won’t get. As for being terrified? Anyone would be in this situation.” And it’s not really an admittance of being scared shitless, like he really is, so he thinks it’s fine.

 

“Of course,” the guy mumbles, as though he’s agreeing with Jungkook with his head nodding before  leaning back in his seat. “I’m Namjoon,” he introduced, as if his name was something that Jungkook really cared about. “So, care to tell me why you were being chased by Chulsoon’s men all the way here in Seoul?”

 

Jungkook only shakes his head, leaning back on the bed and locking eyes with the man. He knew that the moment he spilled that he was once Chulsoon’s personal ‘toy’ and had managed to escape from the compound that he’d be tied up with a pretty pink bow and handed right back over. He wouldn’t go back, no matter what. If that meant getting the shit beat out of him from this guy and his fucking lackeys, so be it. Death was better than going back to the Devil himself.

 

All he gets is a nod in return from the other and they sit in silence for another few minutes before he speaks up again.

 

“Does it have to do with the fact they were calling you Kookie back in the alley? My men did hear a bit before they stumbled on that scene you and those idiots were causing.” The familiar name makes Jungkook tense up, fingers gripping at the sheets beneath them harshly and if he could he’d run the fuck out of the room and away from the man. His eyes narrow and he gives a curt shake of his head.

 

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” The man sighs and straightens in his seat, eyes never leaving Jungkook. “I figured asking would be a polite thing to do, see if you were willing to cooperate, but I can see that it’s just going to have us going in circles. I already know who you are, Jungkook and I also know why you were running. It’s not that hard to find things out when rumors fly around in the underground scene. Just have to have the right key words and you’ll have everything you need to know about what you’re looking for.”

 

The longer the man kept talking, the paler Jungkook got, his stomach twisting and fingers diging into the sheets even more. He was sure that if he had food in his stomach, the contents would be spewed all over the floor. His body trembled slightly, and if he thought being handcuffed with no way out was terrifying, then just the mere thought of going back had him wanting to be swallowed up and dance with the actual devil himself. At least he seemed to be more merciful than Chulsoon ever would be. He opened his mouth, words settled on the tip of his tongue before he snapped it shut and glared at the male before him. 

 

“If you already knew then why the fuck am I still here?” His voice shook and Jungkook couldn’t cared less about showing off weakness at this point. What was the point when he was practically already a dead man walking? “You’re just wasting everyone’s fucking time by keeping me here. I’m sure Chulsoon would give you some hefty price for handing me back over.”

 

He’s not really expecting for the man to start laughing at him, a contained noise that’s only hidden behind his hand. It’s not a sound he wants to hear because it sounds like it’s mocking him, and it pisses Jungkook more than he already is. 

 

“You think I’m going to hand you back over to Chulsoon just like that? I may know your name and that you’ve escaped, but I hardly know the reason or how you did it. It’s… Interesting to know why you would want to trade something so lavish for becoming a street rat.” The words make Jungkook sick and he scoffs, head turning away in disgust. He can’t stomach the fucking ignorance that this fucker is spewing. His life with Chulsoon, if it could even be called a fucking life, was anything but lavish. No part of wandering hands on his body, unwanted and fucking disgusted, was something he’d call himself lucky to have. The hues of blues and purples littering his skin and the bright reds and pinks to accent them he’d spent hours scrubbing away at was not a gift he had ever wanted.

 

“Lavish,” he voiced, echoing the word and scrunching at the bitter way it rolled off his tongue. “Lavish is the streets compared to being around that barbarian,” he mumbled, stare cutting to the other as he pulled himself to stare into his eyes. “I would gladly become a street rat over and over again if it meant I never had to be around that shit stain ever again.”

 

The surprise painting over the man’s face was enough of an indication to know that that wasn’t the answer he had been expecting. But Jungkook couldn’t bring himself to care what he was expecting, too caught up in expressing his absolute hatred for the man who had once owned him. As if he was something that had to be owned. His fingers unclenched from the sheets and instead used his hands to pull the sheets closer to his body, missing the way the other’s eyes followed his actions, missing how they narrowed only the slightest as if he knew what Jungkook’s simple action meant.

 

“I see,” he hummed, nodding his head slowly. “So, are you going to indulge me or am I going to have to come back another time to get it out of you on exactly what happened?”

 

Jungkook ignored him, opting to pull the blanket around him tighter. Apparently that seemed to be enough of an answer for Namjoon and he stood, another sigh slipping from his lips. 

 

“Fine, I’ll be back tomorrow and hopefully you’ll have––”

 

“I stabbed him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i feel about the ending tbh since i want to continue it, but i also feel like it would sort of drag if i did? so imma just leave it as it is! hopefully it's fine like that ! anyways if any of y'all have a question about thingsor just wanna... scream at me just come bug me at my tumblr @ houseofworrds.tumblr.com i'm usually always there lmao


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is like,,,, really late !! i am so sorry for that!! i'm not all too satisfied with this but i've already rewritten it like two times and it still isn't too my liking... i hope you guys enjoy it though! if not ah... sorry again!

The silence settling around them leaves Jungkook unsettled. Silence means that someone is thinking, and a thinking gang member, let alone the leader of gang, is never a good thing. He knows that letting out his only trump card was utterly stupid of him, but he couldn’t handle the guy coming back every day ( or night? He doesn’t even know the time and that’s terrifying in it’s own ) just to pester him for something he could simply get on his own.

 

Then again, if he could have gotten the answers about himself so easily through connections then why couldn’t he have gotten the reasons for being chased? _That_ seemed highly unlikely. 

 

Unless they were keeping it under lock and key. But, if Namjoon was so curious about it and couldn’t even get how or the exact reason why out of simple connections, then it certainly was suspicious.

 

It only hit him then, that they _are_ keeping it hidden from everyone.

 

“Holy fuck,” he mutters, body sagging back against the headboard. All this time and no one knew that he had gotten the jump on Chulsoon so easy? Was Chulsoon that embarrassed and humiliated that he had gotten attacked with his guard down by his own toy?

 

The thought alone is enough to cause laughter to bubble up Jungkook’s throat, lips parted to allow the sound to spill and echo through the otherwise quiet room. He doesn’t even care about the odd look Namjoon is giving him at this point, too drunk on the fact that he had managed to cause Chulsoon some degree of humiliation. He brings a hand up to cover his mouth, in hopes it stifle the sound somewhat until it dies down to only a slight shake of his shoulders.

 

“And what exactly is so funny to you?” It’s the only words Namjoon has said since he had dropped the bomb, and while Jungkook should be terrified, the brunet can’t be. He’s too giddy. Instead he glances up and locks eyes with the other, noting the veiled confusion in his eyes. It’s honestly a sight and he can’t help but let it fuel his glee.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? The fact that you didn’t even _know_ that he was stabbed means he’s embarrassed. It means I’ve not only managed to stab him, but his pride as well.” And if that wasn’t something Jungkook would brag about until his dying day, then he wouldn’t be bragging about _anything_ ever.

 

Namjoon only hums, as though his words aren’t something that impressive. Well, fuck him, Jungkook thinks, finally settling down. To be quite honest, if Namjoon were to kill him now, he would go happily. He’s content with life, even if he hadn’t had the best one. Just knowing he could knock Chulsoon down a few pegs before his death would make his life and everything he went through worth it.

 

“I stabbed him,” he repeats, the words this time sending an excited rush up his own spine. “I stabbed him and skipped town once I got out of the compound. I was planning to just hop through cities until they got tired of looking for me. Obviously I didn’t get far.” He’s still unbelievably bitter about only managing to get through a few towns before they caught up with him.

 

“You’re saying that you escaped from Chulsoon’s compound by stabbing the guy and hopping cities? And your plan is to keep hopping until they give up?”

 

“Glad to know you can hear, but yeah, pretty much.”

 

“If what you said is true, they’re never gonna give p until they’ve got you locked back up at the compound with a pretty collar around your neck so you can’t get away again. Or dead. But I’m sre they wouldn’t go through all this just to see you die.” Jungkook can only groan because he’s right and it makes him fucking sick to think about going back. To be chained up and become Chulsoon’s toy again makes him shudder, and he shifts further away from the other.

 

He scoffs, eyes narrowing towards the other. Like hell he’s going to go back. He’s more than willing to let him dying become an option before that.

 

“How about instead of telling me shit I already know, why don’t you unlock these cuffs and I can continue on with my plan?” Because surely now that this guy has his answers he can just go, right?

 

“Ah, about that,” Namjoon stops, tilts his head as if he’s really thinking about what he’s going to say, but Jungkook is sure that they both already know what he’s going to say. “I like having leverage and you,” he stops to point at Jungkook, as if he didn’t already know who he was talking to, “provide sufficient amount of leverage with Chulsoon’s part of Busan. As long as we have you, we have half of Busan. Land is power in this trade, kid. I’m not going to give up a valuable piece in this game so soon. So the cuff stays, as do you.”

 

Jungkook should be able to say he’s not surprised. Some part of him wants to say that he had seen this coming from the moment the other had opened his mouth, but he still finds himself baffled with the words. 

 

He sputters, briefly, indignantly, before yanking the blankets off of him to stand, ignoring the sting of metal biting into his wrist from the movement. He moves as close as he can towards the other, which isn’t all too close, and reaches out to fist the other’s shirt with his only free hand. It’s the only threatening thing he can do right now, and if he was asked if he really thought it would be intimidating, he probably would say yes.

 

He tries to tug the other closer, but he doesn’t budge and it only adds fuel to his growing ire.

 

“Listen to me, asshole. I’m not a pawn in this stupid game you’ve got going on. You want to get into Busan gang’s business? Do it with your own men. I’m not going to be caught in the middle of it and be something you hold over Chulsoon’s head.” _Like a toy_ , his mind supplies, unhelpfully, but chooses to ignore it for the time being.

 

By this point he is seething. If his hand wasn’t handcuffed, he’s sure he would have decked this Namjoon guy across the face.

 

“If you think I’m gonna go back when you’ve gotten everything, then you’re fucking stupid.” He’s being reptitive at this point, but he won’t go back. Not even if he was paid or promised everything he’d ever want. “If I go back, I’ll burn you all to the ground.”  He’s not even sure if the threat is something the other will find frightening or even believe in. Jungkook knows he doesn’t give off a very intimidating aura, but he hopes the sincerity in his words is enough to show the other he was serious. 

 

And though he’s never been one for violence, Jungkook isn’t lying. He’ll ruin Namjoon and his people. He’ll drag them down to hell with him if he so much as sees Chulsoon or any of his men.

 

Namjoon doesn’t look impressed, but Jungkook could care less about that right now. It’s not about his comfort or anything. This is about how he’s being the most cliche type of gang leader in all of history at this point. Jungkook could do without a fucking cliche for once, okay, and if he pisses off a few more people while trying to achieve that then so be it.

 

Fingers wrap around the wrist he has holding Namjoon’s shirt, the grip unforgiving and it makes Jungkook hiss as he tries to yank away from the brutal hold.The fingers don’t relent and he feels his chin being forced up a bit, eyes locking with the others instead of focusing on trying to get his wrist free.

 

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you?” The words are laced with disinterest, as if he’s become bored of a toy and would much rather be doing something else at this point. It makes the brunet bristle a little as he continues to twist his wrist in hopes to lose the other’s hand. 

 

“I’m being nice by keeping you unharmed, sleeping in a decent bed, and clothed. Yet you’re sitting here threatening my brothers like you can actually do something to hurt us.” The pressure squeezes tighter and this time Jungkook inhales sharply, pain blooming out from his wrist. He wonders if the skin will be discolored tomorrow to remind him of this interaction. “I think you should be saying ‘thank you’, don’t you?”

 

Jungkook would rather eat his own arm.

 

He whimpers when his wrist is bent back, pain shooting up his arm . It’s not broken, nor sprained, not yet at least, but he can’t help but think it is with how weird it looks bent at this angle. He swears that he sees the man’s eyes sparkle with mirth for a split second when he finally relents, voice just an octave higher as the words rush out.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” he manages, air flooding his lungs in relief when his wrist is dropped and Namjoon takes a step back. He seems all too pleased with how easily he’d given in, but all Jungkook can feel is absolute disgust and he can’t help curling around his arm protectively, glaring at the taller man. Thoughts of how he’ll get back at the other already running through his mind.

 

“Glare all you want, you don’t scare me. You look like an angry kitten at best,” Namjoon tuts. He glances at the way Jungkook is shielding his arm, making him cover up further and the frown that slips onto his lips makes Jungkook somewhat better. It doesn’t stop the pain though, but he’ll take what little comforts and victories he can.

 

“Did I break your wrist?”

 

Out of all the words he was expecting to hear, Jungkook wasn’t quite ready for these.

 

He blinks, once, twice, before letting his gaze flicker down to his wrist and then back up at Namjoon. Not only moments ago was he enjoying hurting him, but now here he was asking if he _broke_ his damn wrist.

 

Jungkook only shrugs. It’s not broke, nor sprained, but it does have a muted sort of ache that he knows will go away if he lets it be without trying to mess with is. If it was broken though, he would know. He’s had to deal with too many broken joints before, but pain is still pain and no one ever gets used to it.

 

“No, it’ll be fine. Not like you care anyways, you sadistic fuck.” The frown on Namjoon’s lips deepen with his words and Jungkook thrives on it.

 

“I’ll get Jin to come to check on it to be sure I didn’t break it. I wasn’t trying to hurt you that bad, just…” He trails off, but Jungkook already knows what the last part of that sentence is. He was just trying to get him to listen. It’s a tactic he’s all too familiar with. Chulsoon had a field day when he could put Jungkook back in his place.

 

Instead, he scoffs and shakes his head. 

 

“I don’t need anyone to look at it. Especially if it’s someone from your gang. I’d rather shoot myself in the leg.” He moves to sit on the bed, eyes fixed on his wrist as he inspect it. Other than looking a little red, it hasn’t started to bruise, luckily, and he gently prods at the area to check it. It throbs and he winces. _Asshole_ , he thinks with a slight huff.

 

It’s quiet for a bit after that, and Jungkook briefly thinks that maybe Namjoon has left while he was distractedly looking over his wrist, but one glance over his shoulders proves that the other is still standing where he was before just staring at him. Something nameless is swimming in his eyes and Jungkook can’t help but frown, twisting a little to see him.

 

“You just gonna stand there like an idiot and gawk at me or what?” Irritation is barely veiled in his words and he watches as the purples haired man snaps out of whatever stupor he was in, eyes hardening, and makes his way towards the door. 

 

“Regardless if you want him here or not, I’m sending him here. I don’t need to Chulsoon to throw a fit if he sees you hurt.” Ah, so that’s what he meant. Jungkook scolds himself for thinking that this man may have a heart. It’s a silent reminder that no one in a gang has them. They’ve been ripped out, because it’s a weakness. Or so he remembers Chulsoon telling him when he had been naive enough in the beginning.

 

“Right,” he agrees, uninterested in whatever else may be being said towards him. “Send him if you want, but he’s just going to tell you the same thing.”

 

He turns away again, signaling that he’s done with Namjoon and this ‘visit’. It’s not a smart move and there’s no way that the other will take it as his cue to leave, but Jungkook doesn’t care. He could stand there for the rest of the night talking, but he won’t listen. He’s done listening. He’s got to worry more about getting out of here.

 

The soft click of a door alerts him and he whips around to find the room empty once more.

 

He’s surprised that Namjoon actually left, but dread starts to settle in his stomach. With Namjoon gone, it means he went to get Jin to check on him and Jungkook would definitely prefer not to be stuck with another member of this gang. He’s already been attacked by two of the four he has met, and something tells him that the number is going to keep rising.

 

He really fucking hates gangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the formatting for this is different from the last two, but i really like it?? so it might stay like that... anyways if any of y'all have a question about things or just wanna... scream at me just come bug me at my tumblr @ houseofworrds.tumblr.com i'm usually always there lmao


	4. Update

Hey guys!! I know A lot of you have wanted an update or have been asking me if I'm still working on this and to answer your questions: 

I am!! But I've lost my computer recently and the computer that I did end up getting lost its' charger so now I'm just waiting for a new charger to come in for it so I can use it. As soon as I get that charger in I will pump out a new chapter for you guys to read I promise. But until then I hope you guys know that I am really truly sorry that it's taking forever for me to put up a new chapter to even give you guys an update of what's going on just a lot has been going on on top of my computer so I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long. 

That's all I have right now I'm sorry if that's not a good excuse or if that makes you guys angry or if you completely just stop reading the story altogether I'm really really sorry about that. I hope you guys can wait out just a little bit longer!! 

I wanted to thank you guys so so much for still following the story and for those who are leaving comments about it and asking me if everything is OK or if the story still going. I'm glad that you are still interested in the story itself and the plot!! 

The story is still active and I do intend on continuing this until I finish. Thank you guys so so much for everything and I promise that I will get another chapter as soon as possible. I hope you guys are having amazing weekends and days and that your day if you read this or whenever you see this goes amazing or your night. Just thank you so so much again!!!


	5. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly...? this chapter is a whole mess but literally hope it is good !! i'm back- late as all hell, so i'm sorry about that!! hopefully this chapter makes up for it though !! < 33 thank you all for the comments and kudos, seriously! i don't tell you guys how much they mean to me and for waiting. it warms my heart and i love you all so so much!! thank you !!

It’s been two weeks.

Or, that’s what Jungkook has gathered from the blond ( Jin, he has to remind himself ) who keeps bringing him meals everyday. He’s been here for two weeks and they still have yet to let him leave the room. The only exception is when he needs the bathroom or when they take him down the hall for a shower. Even then he’s escorted with a gun pointed at his back.

It’s a silent reminder that if he so much as twitches wrong, he’ll have a bullet lodged in his spine. Which, if he’s going to be completely honest, he would rather not have. He really does like the prospect of keeping his legs. And his life.

Like he’s going to make run when his hands are cuffed with no knowledge of the layout of this place, anyways. He scoffs at the intrusive thoughts when they pop up during the night; too anxious to sleep in the case one of the men will come into the room and do something. It’s like his mind is just asking for him to get shot.

The upside of all this ( and really, it is an upside compared to before, trust him ) is that he’s only wearing cuffs and not an actual collar again.

Still, Jungkook isn’t sure how much longer he can stand being holed up in the room without going crazy and just bashing his head against the wall to end the standstill that his life has become. It almost feels like he’s back with Chulsoon. The only difference is he’s wearing actual clothes, a courtesy from a guy named Hope, and he has an actual place to sleep in comfortably. He doesn’t have to worry about wandering hands and bruising lips against his skin.

Upsides, he thinks sourly. Upsides.

The door opens, only a soft click, and Jungkook lets his head whip up to watch V shuffle in and promptly stiffens. V and him are still on rocky terms. Ever since he called him a dog, V has been less than nice to him. Cuffs just the slightest more tight, gun pressed against his skin harder, and even making him rush through the routine a bit more quicker than the others. All in all, it’s safe to assume that the two are aiming for the others neck.

Which makes him wonder what exactly he’s doing in the room. Jungkook already had his shower today and he’s already had food brought to him not too long after the shower. It’s suspicious and the brunet narrows his eyes.

“What’re you doing here,” he asks, petulance dripping in his tone as he watches the other. So far, V hasn’t done anything to make him worry. He’s just standing there sizing him up and Jungkook thinks that maybe this is it. This is the moment V is gonna rip into him.

Surprisingly, it is neither.

Without a word, V is tugging him into a standing position and leading him out of the room. The usual gun is gone, instead the other has a hand wrapped around his forearm leading him. It’s weird, and it only get weirder when they veer off the normal hallway he’s been going down. As far as Jungkook is concerned, he’s a prisoner through and through in this place. That’s what he’s been told, more or less if his previous conversation with Namjoon has anything to go by. That’s what his locked door and timely meals and outings have all pointed to.

And, okay, he’s a little bitter about the whole thing.

A lot. Actually.

For one, he escaped one gang only to end up in the palm of another one. One that sees him as some sort of bargaining chip into Busan of all places. Second, he’s being treated like… Like, some actual prisoner. Albeit, he is technically a prisoner, but for fucks sake! He hasn’t caused any trouble since the first time they explained things to him. Wasn’t there some sort of ‘good behavior’ system that worked with the hostage situations? His attempts to leave have dwindled down to off handed comments about how he’ll leave and one of the others just snorting, probably more than likely amused by the thought that they think he thinks he’ll have a chance to get out.

All of his thoughts come to a screeching halt when the two of them make it into a room and he notices that it’s not just him and V. No, the rest of the gang is there. Or, at least the ones he assumes is the innermost part of the group. The top of the pyramid, all sitting together in a, surprisingly, nicely furnished room. The atmosphere is relaxed, with the people all in various states of lazing about and the sight ruffles Jungkook wrong.

“Ah, finally you’re here. We were worried you ended up choking the poor boy.” And that was from someone new. The boy, because with cheeks like that he has to be younger than him, has a cheeky smile painted on his face, eyes twinkling and Jungkook feels like he’s not referring to the choking as something related to death. The thought makes him grimace at the same time V scoffs.

“Not everyone is into the same kind of kinks you are, Jimin. And the only way I’d be choking this brat is to kill him,” And, okay. Fuck you too, he thinks bitterly, throwing a scathing glare at the other. All V does is push him further into the room and onto a couch before taking a seat next to him.

“Is anyone going to tell me why exactly you decided to bring me out? Or is this just some gross circle jerk you all thought would be funny,” he asks, boredom lacing into his words.

There’s a choked sound coming from Jin and the fact he caught one of them off guard makes him preen. If they think that shutting him off for two weeks with minimal human interaction was going to fix his attitude, then they had another thing coming. If anything, it only gave him more time to think up more crude insults and phrases to say in their presence.

“No, Jungkook. This is not some circle jerk, nor is anyone choking anyone,” at this he notices Namjoon’s eyes darting to the, now, pouting Jimin, before back to him, “We brought you here because we’ve finally settled on what we’re going to do with you.”

And that, that is enough to have him stiffening in his spot. His heart kick starting into overdrive. Was this where they finally decided to just say fuck it and kill him? Did Chulsoon decide that he wasn’t worth the damage and just gave them whatever they wanted, pride be damned? Were they not getting anywhere with Chulsoon instead and decided they were just done with trying to negotiate with a brick wall?

The thoughts swirled around in his head, making him sick. Or maybe that was the knowledge that he was finally gonna be put six feet under.

“Yah, Joon, you scared the poor kid! Look at him. For a fucking leader, your deal negotiating is shit.” There’s a hand on his cheek, then, pulling him from his near panicking and Jungkook’s eyes snap up to meet soft brown staring at him softly. It’s Jin, he realizes slowly, mind calming down as the other tell him it’s not what he thinks.

“We’re not going to hurt you, as much as that sounded like it. We’re here to offer you a deal, Jungkook,” he offers as explanation and-- And that’s even worse.

From what he remembers of deals when Chulsoon offered them, they ended up fucking the person he was offering it to. If that was how things went down over here, he would rather they just stick a bullet in his brain right now.

“Who says I’d make a deal with you guys?” And, he’s being stubborn, a brat, sure, he’ll admit, but fuck. He has every right to be. You don’t trust gangs, no matter what. He learned that.

This time, Gi is piping in from his spot on the couch on the other side of the room, body lounged across it with all the ease in the world,

“Trust me, kid. You’re gonna want to take this deal. Not only will you get your freedom back, but you’ll never have to worry about Chulsoon and his men coming after you again.”

That has Jungkook’s attention snapping to him, eyes narrowed. “What,” he breathes, genuinely curious now. His attention shifts back to Namjoon, eyes asking him silently what the blond is referring to. All he gets is a sigh, before the purple haired male is leaning towards him.

“What Yoongi-” Yoongi? He must be referring to Gi. It makes sense, and Jungkook stores the name away for later,”- Is saying, is that we’ve all come to a decision where it will benefit all of us. Should you choose to agree to it, of course.”

He takes the chance to glance around at the others in the room, gauging their faces to see if this is all an elaborate prank. A joke they’ll all get to laugh at later for getting him to believe them. As if they would have actually given him a fucking choice in the matter.

Everyone is serious. Even Jimin, after making a sex joke.

That can only mean that Namjoon is being completely serious about this whole thing. And that is… That is enough to get him to feel a small budding of hope in his heart. If this was a serious offer, then that would mean that they were just as serious about the whole Chulsoon part. And if that wasn’t incentive enough, then the part about being free would definitely be.

“And what exactly is this deal you’re all going on about,” he asks, careful to mask his growing excitement, his growing hope.

“It’s actually really simple; you’re going to act as some bargaining chip that we have with Chulsoon. We’ll tell him that in order to get you back, he’ll have to meet our demands. What those are, aren’t your concern, of course. Should he meet our demands and follow through with giving it to us, we’d set up a meeting where we would ‘hand you back’ to him.” Jungkook’s eyebrows furrows. How does that play out for him?

He opens his mouth, intent on telling them that he’s being screwed over in this deal. That he wasn’t going to agree if he had to go back to that poor excuse of a human, when V finally cuts in,

“Of course we’re not really going to hand you back to the bastard. You went through such lengths to get away and you stabbed him, something no one has been able to do because no one has been close enough. We can admire the perseverance in someone, even if that someone is a brat.”

“Yeah,” that’s Seokjin, and he can’t help but turn back to the other. “Not the brat part,” he tacks on quickly, noting the small bout of annoyance dancing in the male, and pats at his shoulder in what he hopes is a comforting manner. “Instead of handing you over, we’re going to set up an ambush and take over his share of Busan. As law in this world, we took him down, therefore we gain his portion of the city until someone takes us down. Or, at least that branch. After we succeed, which we will, you’re free to go and do whatever you want. As long as you don’t plan on stabbing any of us, of course. Then we would have to kill you.”

The last part is said in a light, playful manner, but even Jungkook knows that the words are true. He wouldn’t be stupid when he’s got no source of defense and he has no access to any sort of weapon. It’s one less thing they have to worry about, anyways.

“So, does it sound like something you’re interested in?”

Jungkook takes a moment to act like he’s thinking about it. He’s not, because the answer is clear. Anyone would be stupid not to take this and run with it.

So, without drawing it out any longer, he looks at Namjoon, their eyes locking, and nods.

“It’s a fucking deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'm not even sure what this is or how long it's gonna be or if it's even gonna spark interest ??? it's just a sudden idea i had and i wrote this first chapter up in one sitting ?? so it's probably not that good ?? unbeta'd and probably will always be lmao but i hope you enjoy !! i have the next two chapters planned out but after that i'm sorta just winging it : ) i just dk when i'll get them up !! if you have any q's or just wanna talk about this fic ( or talk/send me promtps/scream @ me) come shoot me an ask over @ my tumblr : houseofworrds.tumblr.com see y'all next time!!


End file.
